Gamer of Generations: Level 1 FAIRYzone
by Azure Skylark
Summary: They knew me as the Gamer of Generations. They can call me legend, born since the beginning of time. But, I haven't lived up to what legend calls me to be. One day, fate has decided to pair me up with the magical wonders of Fiore, based upon the foundations of Hiro Mashima. Where will my fate take me to, and will I last amongst the master magicians and mages of Fairy Tail?


**Hello, everybody! Nice to meet you all there, and welcome to the first chapter of a new story, [FAIRY'S GAMER]! This is the first part of an unknown number of parts in the master series; GAMER of GENERATIONS, with foundations of the manga,** **The Gamer** **! This story revolves in the universe of Fairy Tail, and it begins in the month of July, X784, the beginning, starting from the events in which Lucy joins Fairy Tail. With the appearance of a new character into play, certain characteristics of certain people, and certain events begin changing, out of the character's control. Will he or she be able to stick to the timeline and become the master of generations? The summary:**

They knew me as the Gamer of Generations. They can call me legend, born since the beginning of time. But, I haven't lived up to what legend calls me to be. I am just a normal human at heart, trying to live the life of not being called the legend of infinite name. One day, fate has decided to pair me up with the magical wonders of Fiore, based upon the foundations of Hiro Mashima. Where will my fate take me to, and will I last amongst the master magicians and mages of Fairy Tail?

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and wish you all good luck in reading this story, and in doing whatever you're doing. This chapter's special song is the** _ **Strike Back English cover by NateWantsToBattle**_ **(shout-out to him!). It's a really good cover too! Anyways, onward, shall we?**

 _-:-_

 _Ever heard of the legend, told by the sands of time, and the species named humankind widespread across the Earth? The legend your parents would surely tell you about changing information from person to person, each made to fit certain people and the needs they wanted to accomplish from this legend? Well, you must have, for if your parents have not, then surely your friends would tell you, modified in their ways, combinations of friends here and there?_

 _-:-_

 _The legend, according to everybody's rumours, was about the individual who went by a thousand names, varying high and low in titles and categories, ranging from [Sharpshooter of the Endless Arrow Storm] to the [Merciful Slayer of Demons and Angels]. However, the most prominent title shared across everybody's talks is the [Gamer of Generations]. He was rumoured to be an individual who lived the glory of a thousand men, who was the shooter of endless arrow storms that rained across enemies, who summoned the most monstrous of beasts and so on._

 _-:-_

 _Other considerable feats that people said he has achieved; he was the master of brewers, making the best and finest potions of his time, able to conquer and claim enemy loot easily and perfectly; he was also the super swordsman, known to fence on par with the strongest man of his time, known to be able to kill his opponents with the pressure of his slashes alone; even the richest man of civilization, marked by the lone gold throne that faded to dust by time._

 _-:-_

 _There was a disappointment in the entire rumour in itself. It wasn't actually true, and its nothing more than just a rumour started by a certain category of RPG players they called 'grinders'. You may be familiar with these type of players; check their playtime history, which ranges from a month to a year of playtime. Check their character stats, and you may see that they are of level 100 or more. Check their skills, and they've probably been looking for skills since Level 1._

 _-:-_

 _Everything changed, when a character was born onto the world of Earth, who was given the name Zoey Zeffrey, born in the year of 2002, long after the end of the Research Era, the Era of breakthroughs in research, and the search for the Gamer of Generations. The Gamer of Generations name had been finally pinned onto one of the most skilled gamers in the world, one of the gamers in the mainland of North America. Exactly five years after the birth of this boy, his family was involved in a car accident, leading to the deaths of his parents._

 _-:-_

 _Immediately brought to the hospital, he was found to have an unknown ability of healing, due to his high healing rate and final secret; the second and final Gamer of Generations. A month after his hospitalization, he was released, and was taken to an orphanage in the United States of America, where he met the other Gamer of Generations, Aozora Hanabi, the only other Gamer of Generations he'd ever meet. By then, the 'Gamer of Generations' title was having heavy competition, which was being competed amongst many MMORPG games by at least ten or so gamers._

 _-:-_

 _However, everything changed when the alias 'Infinity' came onto the battle field, a team formed by the two Gamer of Generations, 3 years after the meet between the two. Luckily, the 'Gamer of Generations' title could be won by a team, with the maximum of two people per. They immediately began to conquer the MMORPG charts by searching for exploits, and using their skills to immediately level up as fast as possible._

 _-:-_

 _A year after their introduction onto the game field, their names became well-known as the natural Gamer of Generations, and six months after, Infinity was given the title of Gamer of Generations, way ahead of every other gamer on Earth. When the two reached the age of thirteen, they moved out of the orphanage that they had lived in, and they moved to a special location somewhere in Los Angeles, where they began their proper career via YouTube, continuing from their time in the orphanage, where they eventually became a hit among the world._

 _-:-_

 _I am the kid, named Zoey Zeffrey, and the girl of my kind is Aozora Hanabi, the best friend I've ever had, and the girl I'd come to like and care for, and this begins our adventure in the world of magic, as the legendary Gamer of Generations, forged by experience, strength and magic. Ready for our adventures? Let's go!_

 _-:-_

[ZOEY'S P.O.V]

The morning rays of the sun dawned onto my face, as the alarm clock began ringing slowly, but loudly, made to easily wake me up from my sweet beauty sleep. I bashed the alarm clock as it fell onto the floor, and I woke up, as I shielded my eyes from the now-annoying sun rays. I got off the bed, fixed back the alarm clock and closed the curtains to make sure I didn't get annoyed even further by the sun. I then realized that my partner was still sleeping, and that eventually she'd wake up on her own. I sighed as I walked downstairs to prepare breakfast for the two of us, something that we were accustomed to doing.

We were still newbies in the YouTube industry, even though we'd been working on videos from the ripe age of eight. As I went over to the kitchen, I decided to not cook for a minute, and I walked back up to my bedroom, to see a currently-sleeping Aozora. I sighed as I realized that the expression on her eyes were of fright and fear. I could remember the first time I saw that look on her, back when the both of us were still in the orphanage.

 _[It was during a hide and seek session between the kids in the orphanage, and we were the hiders, and one of our friends was the seeker. As the seeker began the countdown to begin the game, everybody ran around, searching for a hiding spot, whereas, Aozora grabbed my hand and ran inside, along with me, and we hid in a nearby closet, where we both gave a sigh of relief. I then saw her give a face of fear, and she started to release tears, I began to feel alarmed._

 _I then asked her, on why she was crying, before she replied, "It was like that time...that man...he killed my parents in front of me brutally...I just..." I looked at her in shock, before I did an unreasonable thing, which was to comfort her by hugging her, and I slowly told her, "Don't worry, I'll protect you, as long as you're still here with me."]_

I then woke Aozora up, before she looked at me with her sparkling blue eyes, and she mentioned to me, "Well, that's a rude way to wake me up. All when I'm having my beauty sleep. Hmmph..." I sighed and gave a small chuckle, before grabbing her hand and pulling her up and out of the bed, not realizing that'd she turn around and kick me back onto the bed and jumped on me. Yikes, it actually hurt a little. She looked at me with a look of determination and immediately pinned me to the wall. _(Wait, you want to have romance this early? Well whatever...)_

I knew one way of getting my way out of this sticky situation, which was to do what I wouldn't normally do, and I kissed her in the lips, and as she left a wide gap to escape in, in shock, I took the chance and ran downstairs, finally giving out a sigh of relief that this conflict was over, at least. _(Well, one paragraph of romantic pillow fights isn't normally what I'm used to, so whatever...)_ I knew that she'd only have the shock feeling for a few minutes, so I took the chance to properly get breakfast ready, and set up the video equipment.

Over the past month or so, rumours have been spreading that the two of us were not siblings, but a couple fated to be together. I feel like once this video is published, the whole world is probably going to know how I am connected to her. Aozora then came down and looked at me, still with the same surprised look, and I asked her, "Hey. You've seen the rumours on the social media, right? People are thinking we two are a couple or so. How about we tell them about our past, to make it easier." As she was gnawing down on her pancake in a rush, she replied, "Well, how about it? It isn't a problem."

As we walked over to the studio, which was only a few meters from the kitchen, I then noticed something odd in the recording studio, well, we both did. There was a giant beacon standing in the middle of the room, as if it had been there for a long time, even though earlier, it wasn't there before. It looked like some really weird technological obelisk you'd find in some futuristic science fiction game. Before we both touched the beacon, we decided to get a good grip on each others' hand and we were sucked into the beacon, to who knows where.

As we fell onto hard and dusty cement, I coughed a little as the dust entered my throat. I got up, slowly, and I looked to my left or so, to which I found Aozora. I walked over to her, and she stopped breathing for a minute. I was in an alarmed state, so the best solution I could think of was to kiss her on the lips, as I gave her CPR. She got up just I was kissing her lips, so she looked at me with surprised eyes, and I retracted my lips from hers for a minute, and I whispered into her ears, "Come on. Let's go." I got up and got her up on her feet, as I dusted off the specks of dust from her shirt and skirt.

As I looked at her, I noticed windows of skills opening in front of our eyes. We then read the skill windows, and they were as following:

 _-:-_

 _Main Skill Branch I Unlocked!_

 _FAIRY TAIL! Users: Zoey Zeffrey, Aozora Hanabi_

 _-:-_

 _Sub-Skill Branch Unlocked!_

 _FIRE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC! User: Zoey Zeffrey_

 _-:-_

 _Skills Learned!_

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR LV.01 (0.00%) [ACTIVE]:**_ _The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. Branch: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Mana cost: 50. Attack power: 100%._

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW LV.01 (0.00%) [ACTIVE]:**_ _The user ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. Branch: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Mana cost: 50. Boost power: 100%._

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST LV.01 (0.00%) [ACTIVE]:**_ _The user engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. Branch: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Mana cost: 50. Attack power: 100%._

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK LV.01 (0.00%) [ACTIVE]:**_ _The user rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. Branch: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Mana cost: 70. Attack power: 150%._

 _User: Zoey Zeffrey_

 _-:-_

 _Sub-Skill Branch Unlocked!_

 _LIGHTNING DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC! User: Aozora Hanabi_

 _-:-_

 _Skills Learned!_

 _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR LV.01 (0.00%) [ACTIVE]:**_ _The user generates lightning in her mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of her. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping the user's following attack. Mana cost: 50. Attack power: 100%._

 _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD LV.01 (0.00%) [ACTIVE]:**_ _The user raises both of her hands in the air at her sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which she proceeds to hurl at the enemy. Mana cost: 50. Attack power: 100%._

 _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST LV.01 (0.00%) [ACTIVE]:**_ _The gathers a large amount of lightning around one of her fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts her Magic Seal to appear before her, from which an over-sized version of her fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to subsequent attacks. Mana cost: 100. Attack power: 200%_

 _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST LV.01 (0.00%) [ACTIVE]:**_ _The user engulfs one of her fists in lightning and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage. Mana cost: 50. Attack power: 100%._

 _User: Aozora Hanabi_

 _-:-_

 _ABILITY GAINED!_

 _ **FORCE LV.01 (0.00%) [ACTIVE]:**_ _May the Force be with you. The energy that balances everything is here, in your domain. Currently it can help you do minor telekinesis and really short force visions. Users: Zoey Zeffrey & Aozora Hanabi._

 _ **SYNCHRONIZATION (100.00%) [PASSIVE]:**_ _Ability to synchronize with other users. Because of the Gamer of Generations stat, it has been increased to maximum level. Best to do between male and female, for it gives more power. Pairing: Zoey Zeffrey and Aozora Hanabi. Increases attack power by 200%._

 _-:-_

 _ITEM GAINED!_

 _ **JEDI LIGHTSABER x2:**_ _Damage: 20HP per strike; Effective against: Normal People; Less Effective against: Sith People._

 _-:-_

Wait, wha...? That was a lot of everything! For now, I know one thing for sure, that we're in the land of Fairy Tail. Ironically, I met Hiro Mashima a week or so ago, which kind of makes it make sense, but not really sense in the way that it makes true sense _(that's confusing...)_. How in the world, did I also get a Jedi Lightsaber, along with Aozora, and the ability to use the Force, considering that I was in the Fairy Tail Universe and not the flippin' Star Wars Universe?! I sighed, as the both of us walked out of the dreaded and dark alleyway we were in to see the bright evening sky. All of a sudden, I heard my phone receiving a message, and I opened my phone to find this message.

 _-:-_

 _Sender of Message: [UNKNOWN]_

 _Receiver of Message: [ZOEY ZEFFREY]_

 _Hello, Zoey. You're in Fiore if you were such an idiot, and your mission is to stick with the timeline. By the time you're receiving this message, you will be in Magnolia, and it will be in the evening of some date in the middle of July, X784. By the time you're getting this message, Lucy Heartfillia will be boarding Bora's cruise and ready to leave off, so make your impact and try to get into Fairy Tail, will you? Make sure you take care of Aozora._

 _-:-_

Okay, then. I showed the message to Aozora, then I quickly turned off my phone, and slipped it into my left pocket to avoid any suspicion. As I looked around the area, I was able to understand the language of this world, just as Aozora was able to, and I noticed that we were in Hargeon, the exact same place that Episode 1 was held at. We then went to the nearby port, getting our free way in, due to the fact that the two of us seemed okay to get onboard the cruise. We silently smiled at each other, as we held our hands together to hope that everything was okay.

As we made our way to the underground part of the ship, I got another message from the unknown guy. I checked the phone and I got this message:

 _-:-_

 _Sender of Message: [UNKNOWN]_

 _Receiver of Message: [ZOEY ZEFFREY]_

 _Okay, before I forget, you need to learn the essence of a gamer. For opening your inventory, scream Inventory. To see your stats, scream Stats. To open your skill tree and skills, scream Skills. That's really all to know._

 _-:-_

I knew that already, sheesh, don't act like the both of us forgot. We opened our inventories and took out the lightsabers, keeping them ready at hand, when the perfect time comes. All of a sudden, the two of us heard a scream, which was identifiably Lucy's, and the two of us rushed to the source of the scream, to find guards restraining Lucy with the intention of turning her into probably their sex slave. We turned on the lightsabers, and began slashing the guards in broad view, making our presence noticed by Bora, Lucy and the guards, and we continued slashing them, using the Force sometimes to push some into the water.

As Bora looked at us in surprise, Lucy asked the both of us, "Who are the two of you, and why are you here to save me?" I then replied, "We are..." Bora began charging at us, and I pushed Lucy out of the way and used the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, continued by Aozora using the Lightning Dragon's Roar to stun him. Aozora then continued my statement, "Gamer of Generations, the both of us." Lucy looked at us in shock, before somebody broke a giant hole in the wall and charged at Bora. This was undoubtedly Natsu coming to destroy Bora. I saw Happy following, and I told Happy to grab Lucy and bring her to shore, and we made our way through and charged the boat to the port, to be able to help the trio. Then, a monstrous water wave came and pushed the boat to the port.

Welp, Aquarius knows how to get mad at Lucy, does she? I smiled, and the two of us charged towards Bora, beating him up, and stopping once we both ran out of mana. Then, all of a sudden, the royal army was charging at us, and we probably all know why. The five of us ran away, as Natsu told the three of us, "Let's get to Fairy Tail, shall we? I know your intentions of joining the guild! Let's go!" Aozora and I smiled, and we well knew that we were now on our way into Fairy Tail!

-:-

 **Zoey and Aozora have made it out alive, but are they prepared for the challenges that lay ahead? And what will they do when they have to face extremities and new obstacles that were never in the original timeline? Wait for the next chapter to find out! See ya!**


End file.
